The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hokomathyst’.
The new Hydrangea plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Xian’, not patented. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Xian’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands in July, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hydrangea plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since August, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.